criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Anatoly Onoprienko
|death place = Zhytomyr, Ukraine |signature = |mo = Varied |type = |victims = 52 killed 1+ robberies |time = 1989 - 1996 |sentence = Death, commuted to life imprisonment |capture = April 16, 1996 |status = Deceased |pathology = Serial Killer Family Annihilator Mass Murderer Serial Arsonist Robber }} Anatoly Yuriyovych Onoprienko, aka The Beast of Ukraine, was a prolific Ukrainian serial killer, family annihilator, mass murderer, serial arsonist, and robber active from 1989 to 1996. He admitted to killing 52 people in a seven-year period. Background Anatoly Yuriyovych Onoprienko was born to Yuri and an unnamed woman on July 25, 1959, in Lasky, Zhytomyr Oblast. He had an older brother, Valentin. After his mother died and father didn't want him, he was sent to an orphanage. Onoprienko claimed this is what started his taste to kill parents and only killed the children so they wouldn't have to live as orphans as he did. Murders, Arrest, and Death When he was thirty-years-old, he with the help of his friend, Sergei Rogozin, robbed a family of ten. Onoprienko then shot them all to death, stole their personal belongings, and burned the house. He ceased all contact with Rogozin. The police had no leads and the investigation went cold. In the same year, he killed a family of five. It was believed the murders were intentional, though Onoprienko confessed it was because they walked in on them while they were robbing the place. He found the Zaichenko family home. He took an assortment of weapons and decided to rob the house. He shot them all even though they didn't see him rob them. He then set the house on fire. Nine days later he killed a family of four. He then walked out but was seen by a man walking down the street, Onoprienko said he only killed him because he was a witness. A few days later he stopped four cars and killed the drivers. The victims were Savitsky, Kasai, Kochergina, and an unidentifiable male. Eleven days later he killed a family of five. He then killed two witnesses, Kondzela, 27, and Zakharko, 56. He continued killing families until his arrest On April 16, 1996, when his assortment of weapons were discovered. Onoprienko escaped the death penalty because it was abolished while he was in prison. He was sentenced to life in prison. Many were angered when he had the possibility of parole, but he died from heart failure at the age of 54 on August 24, 2013, before he had the chance. Modus Operandi Onoprienko would target an isolated house to commit a murder. He would create some sort of commotion to gain the attention of the house owners, then kill them, starting with the 'alpha' of the home (usually the father), then the next (usually the mother), then finally the weakest members (usually the children). He would also kill any potential witness to his crimes afterward. He would also sometimes burn the houses down to cover up the crimes. He usually killed his victims by shooting them with a TOZ-34 and a Double-Barreled shotgun. But in the case of the Dubchak family, he killed the mother and daughter by mauling them with a hammer. He also dismembered the mother and daughter of the Bodnarchuk family and a witness with an axe. Known Victims *Note: The following were all confessed by him. *1989: **Numerous unspecified robberies **An Unnamed family ***Unnamed Parents ***Eight Unnamed Children **August 16: The Podolyak family : ***Yevgeny Podolyak, 35 ***Valentina Podolyak, 27 ***Paula Podolyak, 25 ***Lena Podolyak, 22 ***Sasha Podolyak, 11 *December 24, 1995: The Zaichenko family **Nikolai Zaichenko, 27 **Julia Zaichenko, 25 **Boris Zaichenko, 3 **Oleg Zaichenko, 3 months *1996 **January 2: The Kryuchkov family ***Pyotr Kryuchkov, 27 ***Maria Kryuchkov, 23 ***Lesya Kryuchkov, 18 ***Myroslava Kryuchkov, 18 ***Mikhail Malinowski, 33 **January 6: The following four were shot and killed in separate instances when he tricked them into stopping their cars: ***Sergei Odintsov, 37 ***Tamara Dolinin, 32 ***Alexander Rybalko, 35 ***Sergei Garmash, 35 ***Victor Kasayev, 35 ***Anatoly Savitsky, 45 ***Nadezhda Kochergina, 45 **January 17: The Pilat family : ***Vladimir Pilat, 62 ***Lesya Pilat, 26 ***Vladimir Pilat, Jr., 6 ***Oleg Pilat, 28 ***Olga Pilat, 60 ***Galina Kondzela, 29 ***Stepan Zakharko, 56 **January 30: The Marusina family : ***Sergei Zaghranichny, 32 ***Svetlana Marusina, 29 ***Boris Marusina, 7 ***Denis Marusina, 6 **February 19: The Dubchak family: ***Anatoly Dubchak, 32 ***Julia Dubchak, 30 ***Victoria Dubchak, 9 **February 27: The Bodnarchuk family: ***Sergei Bodnarchuk, 31 ***Galina Bodnarchuk, 27 ***Tatiana Bodnarchuk, 7 ***Valery Bodnarchuk, 8 ***Boris Tsalk, 28 **March 22: The Novosad family : ***Mikhail Novosad, 30 ***Galina Novosad, 30 ***Irina Novosad, 26 ***Ludmilla Novosad, 10 On Criminal Minds *Season One **"The Fox" - While Anatoly Onoprienko has yet to be referenced or mentioned in the show, he appears to have been an inspiration for Karl Arnold - Both were prolific serial killers and family annihilators who targeted families, broke into their homes to kill them, killed by various means (including shooting), and had some twisted concept of mercy in their killings (Arnold viewed the families he slaughtered as dysfunctional, while Onoprienko killed the children of the families so they wouldn't become orphans). Sources *Wikipedia's article on Onoprienko *Murderpedia's article on Onoprienko Category:Real People Category:Real World Criminals Category:Real Foreign Criminals Category:Real Life Killers Category:Real Serial Arsonists Category:Real Family Annihilators Category:Real Life Child Killers Category:Real Life Mass Murderers Category:Real Serial Killers Category:Incarcerated Real World Criminals Category:Deceased Real World Criminals Category:Unreferenced Criminals Category:Real Life Robbers